Postre
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: ºMini-shot/OneshotºAllen adora los postres, Kanda los odia. Ante eso al peliblanco le viene una idea para mostrarle al japonés lo exóticos y/o eróticos que pueden llegar a ser los postres...ºYaoi:Yullenº


_¡Buenas! Fans del yaoi._

_Me presento ante ustedes, mucho gusto, mi nombre es: Yaoi no Akuma. Para empezar mi carrera de escritora (juju) empezaré con este pequeño mini-shot o one-shot, no sé cuál le quede mejor... pero ya le puse one-shot jaja._

_Como no quiero alargar mi presentación, mejor dejo comentarios al final y por ahora pondré las notas:_

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de D.Gray-man le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Yo sólo los uso para mero entretenimiento (y sin fines de lucro)._

**Advertencias: **_¡Yaoi! (¡kyoo!) y quizá algo de OOC._

**Pareja: **_Kanda x Allen, más específicamente Yullen._

_Sin más, ¡Al fic!_

**§- Postre -§**

**One Shot**** - Capítulo único.**

**Autora: **_Yaoi No Akuma._

Allen adora las cosas dulces y más cuando las come de postre.

A Kanda no le gustan las cosas dulces y menos cuando es el peliblanco quien se las ofrece.

Allen entró al comedor, pidiendo su cotidiana y enorme ración y como de postre un delicioso pastel de tres leches con fresas adornando las orillas de betún. Al poco rato ya todo había desaparecido, menos el postre y justo cuando iba a empezar a devorarlo el pelilargo antisocial entró. Miró su pastel y después al chico, el cual cada vez estaba más cerca, y pensó en ofrecerle algo de su pastel, justo cuando estaba por pronunciar algo recibió un rotundo "no" como respuesta.

Estaba enfadado por la respuesta de Kanda, ni siquiera le dejó preguntar, eso le pareció grosero de su parte. Una vez que el japonés se retirara con su soba una idea algo atrevida cruzó la mente del peliblanco… quizá la compañía del conejo pervertido por fin estaba dando frutos.

--

El peliblanco le había dicho a Lavi que lo viese en la habitación de Kanda, necesitaba que le ayudara a mostrarle a ese exorcista retardado lo deliciosos, amenos y exóticos que podrían llegar a ser los postres.

El bookman aceptó ayudarle (con todo y hemorragia nasal), pero tenía la duda de quién le ayudaría con todos los postres, aunque prefirió mejor no preguntar y salió de la habitación para entretener al pelilargo mientras Allen hacía los preparativos.

--

No venía de muy buen humor, ese maldito conejo le hastiaba, sabía que siempre era de adrede.

Dejó de tomarle importancia a eso y optó por calmarse, necesitaba llegar a su habitación para relajarse y sacarse todo el coraje de encima.

Pero lo que vio tras cerrar la puerta y dirigir su mirada al frente no le ayudó mucho… Ahora más que nunca, no podía procesar bien…

¿Qué hacía ese moyashi en su habitación?

¿Qué hacía en su cama?

¿Qué hacían tantos postres ahí?

Y por último… ¿Qué hacía de _esa_ forma?

El menor comía una cereza mientras miraba al recién llegado de manera lujuriosa, una pequeña sonrisa apareció y lamió sus labios sensualmente, exaltando al mayor.

Kanda miraba con gran duda la escena frente a sus ojos: El cuerpo de Allen yacía rodeado por muchos postres: chocolates, pasteles, mantecados y demás cosas. Mientras que su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de otros más, colocados de forma ingeniosa para que se pudiese probar las partes más exquisitas de su piel. Tragó saliva y pensó en salir de ahí; pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

El peliblanco le miró de forma inocente, pasó su dedo índice por el mantecado que llevaba en su pecho y lo saboreó, haciendo que _algo_ reaccionara en el cuerpo del japonés, y le volvió a preguntar lo mismo de todos los días.

- Kanda, ¿No quieres un poco de postre? –su voz se volvió algo sensual, provocando más ese _algo_ en el pelilargo. – O sino se derretirá. –le provocó más volviendo a saborear el helado de uno de sus dedos.

Kanda no le respondió y se fue acercando al menor para después saborear salvajemente el betún en una de sus piernas, para después atacar esos labios con un sabor exótico: frutas tropicales con chantilli.

--

A la mañana siguiente Allen entró al comedor más sonriente que de costumbre, pidiendo su ya famosa ración inconmensurable junto con un postre. Tomó asiento y empezó a devorar.

Lenalee pasó por el comedor ya que pensaba llevarles aperitivos a los científicos, para variar tan sólo un poco. Pronto vio algo que le extrañó y se acercó a Allen.

- Allen-kun ¿pasó algo? –preguntó mientras le miraba de cerca.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Lenalee? –le miró sonriente.

- Es que tu piel está más suave de lo normal. –le contestó al ver lo reluciente que estaba.

- Je ¿en serio? –siguió con su sonrisa. Había pasado algo, pero era todo un secreto. Pronto vio al japonés entrar, y cuando pasó a su lado formuló de nueva cuenta la cotidiana pregunta. – Kanda ¿No quieres un poco de postre? –le miró seductoramente, ansiaba por oír una afirmación.

Kanda tragó saliva y se quedó estático. Le dirigió una mirada cómplice y siguió su camino para pedir su soba.

Allen comió tranquilo, dejarían el postre para más tarde.

Lenalee no comprendió la actitud de los chicos, así que prefirió preguntarle a Lavi el porqué de ello.

Lavi sólo le respondió con dos palabras: "El postre" y la acompañó a llevar el café a Komui y los demás.

A partir de ahora Kanda pensaría en aceptar comer postre y más si era el peliblanco quien se lo ofrecía.

Después de todo, un postre al día no mataba a nadie ¿verdad?

**- OWARI -**

_¡Se acabó! Juju, pienso que... ¡me salió excelente!_

_Nah, no se crean, necesito su opinión para saber cómo me ha quedado mi primer fic. La verdad no sé si Kanda no puede comer dulces o simplemente no le gustan, pero... no pude quitarme esta idea desde que tenía unos enormes antojos de cosas dulces, pensé en usar la historia en otro anime, pero cuando me acordé de Kanda dije: ¡Le queda como anillo al dedo!. Y por eso... hice el fic._

_Sobre del posible OOC... es que aún no se manejar mucho los carácteres de los personajes por ser mi primer fic, a eso se debe mi comentario. Ah, por cierto... díganme si de pura casualidad hay un fic con la misma trama e idea, para borrarlo (aunque no me gustaría borrar mi primer fic... pero ya saldrá algo mejor ¿no?) y así no tener problemas jeje._

_Bueno, me retiro. ¡Me dejan reviews, por favor!_

_¡Sayônara!_


End file.
